Confessions du Cruxis
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Dans la même veine que " Quand les secrets tombent" Les chefs du Cruxis comme vous ne les avez jamais vu ou lu. Quizz provenet de www.debby5505. le lien dans ma fic a beugé DSL


_**Hey les gens!**_

_**Vous voulez du délire?**_

_**Vous voulez vous pêter de rire sur votre clavier?**_

_**Alors lisez ceci et écroulez vous sur le plancher!**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que le quizz a été inventé par une autre personne que moi et je vous donne le lien vers son site ( et n'hésitez pas à lui laisser plein de coms, elle est extra!^^)**_

_**Le site: www. .com**_

_****_

_**Confessions du Cruxis ou la face cachée des chefs de Welgaia**_

**Pour commencer, présentez vous rapidement :**

1- Martel: Martel Yggdrasill, fiancée de Yuan Ka-Fai, mère de Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy, soeur ainée de Mithos et amie de Kratos 

2- Yuan : Je suis Yuan, ancien Séraphin du Cruxis, leader des Renégats, fiancé de Martel et père de Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy

3- Kratos : Kratos Aurion, père de Lloyd

4- Mithos: Mithos alias Yggdrasill, Yggy pour les fans. je dirige le Cruxis.

**A votre avis, parmi vous qui est le ou la plus gourmand(e) ?**

1-Martel: Mithos. 

2- Yuan : en effet _*** SBAF* **__Yuan vient de se faire smatcher par Mithos qui se fait smatcher par Martel  
_

3- Kratos : On t'en pose des questions? 

4- Mithos: Tu viens d'en poser une Kratos.

**Et le ou la plus pervers(e) ?**

1- Martel: C'est très impudique comme question ça. 

2-Yuan : Je susi d'accord, c'est indécent. 

3- Kratos : Je ne suis pas comme ça. 

4- Mithos: Le truc les gars, c'est que vous êtes choqués pour un rien...

**Si vous deviez vous marier avec l'un d'entre vous, ce serait qui ?**

1-Martel: Yuan! ^^ 

2- Yuan :Ma très chère et adorée Martel ^^ 

3- Kratos : Euh...C'est obligé que se soit à l'un d'entre nous quatre? 

4- Mithos: Bon à Martel pas possible, c'est de l'inceste. Yuan hors de question. Désolé Kratos, y'a plus que toi.

**Votre avion va se crasher et il n'y a qu'un seul parachute, que faites-vous ?**

1- Martel: Mithos s'accroche à ma taille, Kratos et yuan à mes bras et le parachute sur mon dos on saute_**. * Wonderwoman*  
**_

2- Yuan : Je pense que ça donnerait un paln semblable à celui de Martel... 

3- Kratos : Moi de même 

4-Mithos: Je suis obligé de sauver la vie de Yuan?

**Finalement vous avez tous les quatre survécu au crash, mais vous êtes perdus dans une forêt vierge sans rien à manger pendant des mois. Que faites-vous ?**

1- Martel: Bah on mange les plantes ça coule de source. 

2- Yuan : Je n'y aurais jamais pensé! Martel, tu es géniale!

1- Martel: Merci mon Yuan

_*** Et un bisou un!***_

3-Kratos : Je suis d'accord avec Yuan. 

4-Mithos: On tue Yuan et on le mange.

2- Yuan: Bordel, Mithos qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais au juste?

4-Mithos: D'un tu existyes et de deux tu veux me prendre ma soeur, enfoiré de fils de brute.

3- Kratos: Joli calembour Mithos. 

**Les secours sont là ! Mais le numéro 4 va mourir. La seule solution pour le/la sauver est de lui donner la moitié de son cerveau. Qui se dévoue ?**

1-Martel: Mon pauvre petit frère! Tiens, je t'en donne. 

2-Yuan : Moi aussi car je ne susi pas rancunier et si tu mourrais Martel serait triste. 

3- Kratos : Pauvre Mithos, je compatis et je t'en donne aussi.

4- Mithos: Je suis trop touché les gens, merci ^^ 

**Finalement, numéro 4 est sauvé(e). Et pour vous remercier de l'avoir aidé(e) (ou pas) il vous invite à passer une nuit avec lui/elle à l'hôtel d'Altamira. Problème : dans la chambre, il n'y a qu'un lit double. Que se passe-t-il ?**

1- Martel: Bah je dors avec mon petit frère. 

2- Yuan : Mithos prend le lit et je dors sur le plancher. 

3-Kratos: Je dors avec Mithos, il ronfle pas. 

4- Mithos: Je ne peux pas me remercier moi-même XD

**Bien après ces évènements, 2 découvre qu'il/elle attend un enfant de 3 ! Quelle est la réaction de chacun ?! (Si 2 est un homme, alors 3 attend un enfant de 4, si 3 est un homme aussi, alors 4 attend un enfant de 1, etc)**

1- Martel: Punaise, Yuan on va être encore une fois parents! 

2- Yuan : _*** Aucune parole car son bonheur ne peut être retranscrit par des mots qui sont faibles comparé à ce qu'il ressent *  
**_

3-Kratos : Ca va cheir au Cruxis avec un nouveau rejeton, au moins, on ne se fera plus chier!

4- Mithos: Tonton pour la seconde fois ^^

**Quelqu'un a tenté d'assassiner 4 !! Est-ce que vous savez qui c'est ?**

1- Martel: Seigneur! **QUI A OSE?  
**

2- Yuan : Le con! 

3- Kratos : Il va tâter de ma Flamberge ce saligaud!

4- Mithos: Yuan t'es sûr que t'y es pour rien? 

2- Yuan: Non je n'y suis pour rien même si t'es chiant, juste un gamin qui a pas résolu son complexe d'Oedipe et qui m'en veut juste parce que je vais épouser sa soeur!

**Bon, et est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien assurer sa sécurité à partir de maintenant ?**

1- Martel: J'en suis! 

2- Yuan : Si Martel en est alors moi aussi! 

3- Kratos : Je te protégerai Mithos! 

4- Mithos: C'est trop touchant un tel amour ^^

**Comme 1 s'ennuyait, il/elle décide d'organiser une méga teuf !! Vous venez ?**

1- Martel: bah oui vu que c'est moi qui organise ^^

2- Yuan: Bien sûr que je viens, non mais!

3- Kratos: Fais pêter la musique Martel!

4- Mithos: J'aurais pas dit mieux!

**Quelqu'un a ramené de l'alcool à la fête de 1 ! == Que le coupable se dénonce !**

1-Martel: C'est moi, pour les adultes. 

2- Yuan : Et puis, les gens sont assez responsables pour éviter que cetet fête finisse en beuverie. 

3- Kratos : Il y a de la tequila, chouette! ^^

4- Mithos: OMG Kratos, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça! OO

**En attendant, vous avez fait de drôles de choses sous l'emprise de l'alcool à la fête de 1. Vous vous souvenez ?**

1- Martel: Euh oui avec mon chéri _*** toute rouge*  
**_

2- Yuan : ***aussi rouge que Martel***

3- Kratos : Attends voir.... Ah ouais, j'ai dragué Yuan et Martel...

1 et 2- Martel et Yuan: On te pardonne va, on sait ce qu'il se passe quand t'es bourré.

4-Mithos: Merde....J'ai embassé Yuan suur la joue! _*** s'enfuit honteux*  
**_  
**La police débarque !! Ils disent qu'ils viennent pour 3 !! Que se passe-t-il bon sang ?**

1- Martel: Vous lâchez Kratos bande de poulets à rôtir à la broche! 

2- Yuan : Kratos ? Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Et joli jeu de mots Martel. 

3- Kratos : Gné? Non Monsieur, j'ai pas débauché Colette Brunel, c'est mon fils qui l'a fait.

4- Mithos: La vie intime de Lloyd ne nous intéresse pas Kratos.

**Finalement, tout s'est bien terminé pour 3. Ca vous rassure ?**

1- Martel: Un vrai soulagement ^^ 

2- Yuan : Un peu, oui ! 

3- Kratos : Cela va sans dire. 

4- Mithos: Oui.

**Bon, je vais pas tarder à vous laisser tranquille. Ca vous rassure ?**

1-Martel: Oh déjà? TT 

2- Yuan: Juste un peu, j'ai sommeil. 

3- Kratos : Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche. 

4- Mithos: Ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt.

**Vous aimeriez avoir quoi comme dernière question ?**

1-Martel: J'en sais rien... 

2- Yuan : Je peux aller dormir? 

3- Kratos : M'en fous. 

4- Mithos: Tu nous ennuie là.

**En fait non, j'aurais pas dû demander. On ferait ptêt mieux de s'arrêter là hein ?**

1- Martel: Bon on va dire oui, Yuan tombe de sommeil. 

2- Yuan : Ouais ! 

3- Kratos : Oui. 

4- Mithos : Ouais...

**Bon allez, dernière question : Si vous pouviez éliminer l'un d'entre vous, ce serait qui ?**

1- Martel: Personne 

2- Yuan : Idem 

3- Kratos : Je ne sais pas. 

4- Mithos: Yuan.

**Okay, à la prochaine alors, ce fut un plaisir !**

1- Martel: Au revoir ^^ 

2- Yuan : Ouais à la prochaine* va se coucher* 

3- Kratos : Bye.

4- Mithos: Mouais, au plaisir de ne jalmais te revoir ma vieille.

_****_

_**Alors?**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
